Everything
by RonWeasleysGirl
Summary: The Dursleys treat Harry like dirt under their feet. Only Ron can comfort him. SLASH


Title: "Everything"  
  
  
  
Author: RonWeasley'sGirl  
  
  
  
Rating: PG-13, for kissing (two male persons, to be precise)  
  
  
  
Warnings: This is SLASH!  
  
That means chemistry and more between two male persons. And even two  
  
male persons from the "Harry Potter" books.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Ron and Harry are JKR's, not mine.  
  
The lyrics are from the song "Everything" by Lifehouse.  
  
Lifehouse and their label owns all right.  
  
I don't own these lyrics. No infringement is intended.  
  
A huge excuse to Lifehouse in advance.  
  
  
  
Harry's POV  
  
I was crying when he suddenly stood there in front of me, in my room.  
  
I was sobbing for the first time in ages.  
  
I had thought I had got used to the psycho terror of my relatives.  
  
But this day it had been too much.  
  
And I had cried the whole night and send a five side letter to Ron, telling him what they had said and done, insulted me, my parents and him, until something broke inside of me.  
  
And there my best friend in the world stood, only hours later, at dawn.  
  
I had heard the bell ring but hadn't guessed that it was heaven knocking at my door.  
  
"I've come immediately, Harry..."  
  
How he'd come, I don't know.  
  
I simply threw myself into his arms and cried for every single word and deed in the past 15 years with which they had made me feel worthless, nothing more than dirt under everyone's feet, until a redhead came and showed me there is also a place for me in this world.  
  
And now we are lying on my bed.  
  
I have calmed in the meantime, but strangely, neither of us talks about leaving now.  
  
I know he wants to take me with him to the Burrow, but this moment is just so perfect, and I don't want it to ever end.  
  
I want to memorise this day where Ron walked into this damn house and made it a different place forever.  
  
I know when I'll be here on my own again, I'll will be able to remember that he had been here and it will make it a hundred times better.  
  
I'll caress the place of the bed where he had been lying and think of him.  
  
We are laughing now and I feel like I am re-born.  
  
Half an hour ago I had cried like someone had opened a floodgate.  
  
And now I feel only safe and home.  
  
Ron has put on the radio, an old one which I have discovered in the attic and smuggled down in my room.  
  
My friend is so fascinated and presses all the buttons.  
  
He must have got this from his dad.  
  
We lie there, facing each other, talking softly and listen to the music until suddenly the radio is playing a song which strangely makes me catch my breath.  
  
A slow song, as if written for our peaceful moment.  
  
I listen to the first tunes, a viola with a simple, moving melody, and suddenly feel Ron's body heat and that our arms almost touch in the narrow bed.  
  
Neither of us is talking now, as a young male voice breathes its first words and I can't help but stare into Ron's beautiful chocolate eyes and feel my heart beat in my throat.  
  
//Find me here//  
  
//Speak to me//  
  
//I want to feel you//  
  
//I need to hear you//  
  
Ron stares back, suddenly so serious.  
  
//You are the light//  
  
//That is leading me//  
  
//To the place//  
  
//Where I can find peace again//  
  
My hand twitches unconsciouly and brushes his.  
  
//You are the strenght//  
  
//That keeps me walking//  
  
//You are the hope//  
  
//That keeps me trusting//  
  
//You are the life//  
  
//To my soul//  
  
//You are my purpose//  
  
//You're everything//  
  
My eyes almost hurt from the intense gaze. They burn and so do my cheeks as I feel Ron's fingers twitch, too, fingers keeping lightly in touch with mine, almost accidentally.  
  
And suddenly he smiles nervously...  
  
//And how can I//  
  
//Stand here with you//  
  
//And not be moved by you//  
  
...and a shy hand reaches out for me and finds my face, caressing me clumsily to rest at the side of my cheek.  
  
I don't break eye contact though I think I have to die from this strange wave of emotions and sensations which runs through my body as his thumb traces my eyebrow...  
  
  
  
//Would you tell me//  
  
//How could it be//  
  
//Any better than this?//  
  
...my cheekbone.  
  
My gaze lowers involuntarily to his mouth and I see that his breathing has increased and his lips are just slightly parted.  
  
Oh God, how can these words just be so true.  
  
How can they mirror what my heart in this very moment tries to express by aching and longing and throbbing?  
  
And I wish I had written Ron this lines last night instead of my incoherent babbling.  
  
I almost drown in his eyes, as I dare to lift my hand and mimick his touches.  
  
//You calm the storms//  
  
//And you give me rest//  
  
//You hold me in your hands//  
  
//You won't let me fall//  
  
//You still my heart//  
  
//And take my breath away//  
  
//Would you take me in//  
  
//Take me deeper now//  
  
I pet the tender skin of his nape and run my fingers through the flaming soft hair.  
  
His eyes shine, so golden-brown and so pleading.  
  
I have never seen him like that.  
  
I feel dazed and I know I either have to avert my eyes or close them or I will faint from the way he looks at me.  
  
//And how can I//  
  
//Stand here with you//  
  
//And not be moved by you//  
  
//Would you tell me//  
  
//How could it be//  
  
//Any better than this?//  
  
He is so close to me now.  
  
I can feel his legs touch mine, his arms on my chest, his hand playing lightly with mine, the other still on my cheek, his thumb now brushing over my lips..  
  
Did he move or I?  
  
I don't know, but we are so close, so close and I know he's as dizzy as I am from the lyrics which tell our story.  
  
And suddenly it is the most natural thing that we reach for each other and meet in a kiss.  
  
There's no hesitation, no awkwardness when the tip of our tongues meet and invite each other deeper.  
  
We kiss slowly, relishing the first contact, concentrate on the taste of each other.  
  
And I know I love him so much, because he is my everything.  
  
//Cause you're all I want//  
  
//You're all I need//  
  
//You're everything//  
  
//Everything//  
  
//You're all I want  
  
//You're all I need//  
  
//You're everything//  
  
//Everything//  
  
As we break the kiss I recognise the suddenly passionate voice of the singer as a perfect mirror of my feelings and Ron pulls me to him and holds me like he's drowning and I'm his life boat.  
  
//And how can I//  
  
//Stand here with you//  
  
//And not be moved by you//  
  
//Will you tell me//  
  
//How could it be//  
  
//Any better than this?//  
  
"I love you", Ron whispers into my ear.  
  
//Would you tell me//  
  
//How could it be//  
  
//Any better than this//  
  
"Yes, ", I answer and put out the lights.  
  
The End 


End file.
